Problem: Divide. $19.2 \div 6 =$
Answer: Let's turn $19.2$ into tenths using a place value chart. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $9$ $.$ $2$ $19.2 = 192\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $192\text{ tenths}\div6 = 32\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $32\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $3$ $.$ $2$ Here is the completed equation: $19.2 \div 6 =3.2$